Hitch A Ride to Latveria
by mah29732
Summary: Prequel to the next upcoming season for the Camp Drama series...where the contestants have to race to Latveria...
1. Robotic Headpool's Suggestion

Hitch a Ride to Latveria

Chapter 1: Robotic Headpool's Suggestion

Deadpool couldn't believe he had lost the final challenge to Tails, the Merc with the Mouth was still gazing at Robotic Headpool.

"Creator, I am sorry that I could not defeat the two-tailed fox and his robot, however I am planning to get even with him in the next season" continued Robotic Headpool.

"And how the heck are you going to do that, you're a freaking head!" continued Deadpool.

"Nonsense, I have already alerted outside help" continued Robotic Headpool.

Suddenly unknown hi-tech aircraft began to appear over Australia.

"We're under attack!" cried the Blue Soldier as he noticed the intruders.

"Wait, you got HYDRA involved?!" cried Deadpool.

"They were the closest help I could find, oh I also contacted Bob" continued Robotic Headpool.

HYDRA forces began to pour down as the contestants ran for their lives, Viper was indeed leading the attack as she was pin pointing where the signal came from she spotted Robotic Headpool on the ground.

"Okay, we're not covered in the case of a HYDRA attack by our insurance" said Chris.

Chris had indeed ran for his life as he and Chef had hopped onto an emergency plane that Chef was preparing.

"Move it to Latveria!" roared Chris to Chef.

"You don't have to yell at me!" roared Chef.

"That's just wonderful, Chris is leaving without us" said Mandy as the plane took off.

"See you suckers in Eastern Europe!" laughed Chris as he started his evil laughter.

As HYDRA continued to attack the rest of the Blue and Red teams began to participate against HYDRA along with calling in help from SHIELD. One of the first members of SHIELD that landed on the ground was Wolverine, along with Reed Richards, Hulk, Hawkeye, Iceman and Agent Venom.

"What a mess" said Wolverine.

"Time to clean things up" said Reed.

As the six headed out to stop HYDRA, Tails was trying to protect his grand prize of 500 million dollars.

"There's no way I can keep this money safe" said Tails.

"Did someone say money?" asked Viper as she came onto the scene.

"Drop the suitcase fox boy" said the HYDRA soldier.

But as the HYDRA soldiers were gearing up, Sonic bursted in, with his spin dash attack and managed to knock down a few HYDRA soldiers.

"You idiots shouldn't be facing that blue hedgehog without a little help from someone who knows how to handle him" said Dr. Eggman as he approached Viper.

"And who might you be?" asked Viper.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but I am often referred as Dr. Eggman" continued Dr. Eggman.

"Hey, why stick around with someone who has failed to capture that blue hedgehog" said Robotic Headpool.

"Ah ha, the source of the signal" said Viper as she grabbed Robotic Headpool from Deadpool.

"Hey, give him back!" said Deadpool, "That's my creation!"

"This creation is going rogue!" laughed Robotic Headpool.

However Viper wasn't the only villain among the HYDRA forces Lyric who had teamed up with the Lizard was also participating with HYDRA in the raid.

"So I have heard Tails won last season's prize money" said Lyric as he landed along with the Lizard, "that money is mine!"

"Sonic, we have to get to the Tornado and get out of here!" cried Tails.

"You said it" said Sonic.

Sonic ended up helping Tails dodge the rockets from the HYDRA soldiers, eventually the two made it to the Tornado which Tails began to start the engines.

"They're getting away!" cried the Lizard, "Stop them you fools!"

But as HYDRA soldiers were about to fire their newest heatseeking missiles, they could hear some rumbling from the ground.

"I don't like the sound of that" said one HYDRA soldier.

It was the Hulk charging at them.

"Hulk smash, Hulk defend winner from last season!" roared Hulk as he smashed his way through the HYDRA forces.

The Lizard had just about enough of the Hulk, he ended up using his tail to trip the Hulk who fell flat on his face.

"Who tripped Hulk?!" roared the Hulk.

"Shouldn't have done that to him" said Iceman.

"Hulk smash Lizard!" roared the Hulk.

As the Hulk gave Tails and Sonic the chance to escape, it still didn't stop Viper from firing a tracking device on the Tornado as it took off.

"I say we call in some back up from home before we go off to Europe" continued Sonic.

"Good idea" added Tails.

While the two were heading back home in a hurry, Viper was already signaling some other villains to follow their tracks back. For the others that remained, Shadow was doing his best to fight HYDRA forces, until he ran into Phineas and Ferb.

"So I heard rumors you guys created a superhero of your own known as the Beak in one season, could you spring him up for us, we could use the help" said Shadow.

"That's what I was just thinking of" laughed Phineas.

As Phineas and Ferb went to work to create the Beak again, the agents of SHIELD were soon joined by Danny who was in his ghost mode helping out along with Danielle, Marceline and Jake using his powers. For Chris and Chef they were already ahead of the others drifting over Asia.

"Well, it looks like we're going to need some help if we're going to want to refuel" said Chris as he began to dial his cell phone.

"Yea, you think?" asked Chef as the gas tank of the plane was heading toward empty.

A certain Vlad Masters was on the other line ready to pick up.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked Vlad.

"Vlad, we're kind of in a pickle, if you want the next season to continue in Latveria, where would I want to land to get some cheap fuel for my plane?" asked Chris.

"I have a client in Asia, he'll likely provide you the fuel" continued Vlad, "but it's within mainland China."

"Who cares where it is, just give us the coordinates so we can land" continued Chris.

"Roger that" laughed Vlad.


	2. Stuck with YooYee

Chapter 2: Stuck with YooYee

Fuel was running quite low for both Chris and Chef, as Chef checked how much fuel was left the plane was heading down.

"Why are we going down, we haven't reached the coordinates yet" said Chris.

"Hey, do you want to crash?" asked Chef.

"No" replied Chris.

As Chef made a rough landing, Chris got out of the plane and began to look around, it was a vast desert as they got out.

"Uh, I thought Vlad stated we should be in mainland China, I didn't know they have a desert" said Chris.

"They do" said Chef.

"Then how are we going to find his contact?" asked Chris.

"Hmm, looking back on my days in the military, I could trace where he could be" said Chef.

Chris ended up following Chef through the desert and ended up near a mountain.

"You mean I have to climb that?" asked Chris.

"Yes you do" continued Chef.

"Aw!" whined Chris.

Meanwhile for Tails and Sonic, they were heading back to their home island, Tails quickly ran off and bumped into Sticks.

"Hey Tails, saw the win on television is that the prize loot?!" asked Sticks.

"Yes, I'm trying to keep it safe" said Tails, "I need to construct the ultimate safe."

"The ultimate safe, but wait, don't tell me some nasty villains are chasing you right?" asked Sticks.

"Sticks how paranoid are you, we ditched them back in Australia" said Sonic.

But Sonic couldn't be more wrong, a gas grenade was tossed out of nowhere which put the three out. When they woke up, an odd small old man was there with a woman with the suitcase.

"Hey that's mine!" cried Tails.

"Can it fox" replied the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"I'd like to introduce myself as Professor Calamitous and this is my daughter Beautiful Gorgeous, Viper was smart enough to put a tracking device on your plane so that we can follow by stealth, we're off with the money that's what we came for!" laughed Professor Calamitous, "Ta, ta!"

"Ha, I knew I was right, after them!" cried Sticks.

"Sticks, we have to come up with a plan!" cried Sonic.

Sonic couldn't stop Sticks despite how fast he was as Sticks was able to follow the duo whom were heading toward their stealth jet.

"Hand it over, that's Tails' money!" roared Sticks.

"Buzz off badger!" roared Beatiful Gorgeous.

"And what if I don't?" asked Sticks.

"Start the engines dear" laughed Professor Calamitous.

The engines of the stealth jet began and Sticks was on top of it as the hatch closed before she could stop them. She began to pound her fists against the glass of the cockpit hatch which Beatiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous both began to make faces at her which only agitated her even more.

"Ha, ha, you lose, you lose, you lose!" laughed Professor Calamitous.

The stealth jet took off with Sticks on top of it, Beatiful Gorgeous was going to do her best to force Sticks right into the sea below, for Sonic and Tails they headed back to the Tornado where they began to quickly race after them.

"She's not falling off!" cried Beatiful Gorgeous as she did a manuever stunt with the stealth jet.

"Blast!" cried Professor Calamitous.

"Looks like we're also being followed" said Beatiful Gorgeous as she noticed both Sonic and Tails in the Tornado.

"Time to get my prize money back!" roared Tails.

"Yea, let's show them" added Sonic.

As the two planes caught up with each other, Sonic leaped right onto the stealth jet.

"Darn now that blue hedgehog is on our stealth jet!" cried Professor Calamitous, "Do a spin with the stealth jet to make both of them go into the water!"

"Well worth the motion sickness" replied Beatiful Gorgeous.

Beatiful Gorgeous indeed did spin the stealth jet around which Sonic and Sticks both were caught by Tails as he flew the Tornado right under just in the nick of time.

"Darn it, they still have your prize money!" cried Sticks to Tails.

"I wonder how the others are doing" said Tails.

For the others back in Australia they were cleaning up what HYDRA left behind after the surprise attack.

"This is all your fault" said Wolverine as he pushed Deadpool down.

"My fault, how would I know that my creation would call HYDRA?" asked Deadpool.

"Because you are you" continued Wolverine.

"I thought he'd just call Bob, that's all" continued Deadpool.

For Phineas and Ferb they had transformed themselves into the Beak once again and were able to clean up the mess left by HYDRA.

"Thank you" said Reed Richards who was smart enough to know who was within the Beak, "your secret is safe with me."

"Uh, no problem" said Phineas speaking as the Beak.

For some of the other contestants, Billy wished he could have helped.

"I wonder where the heck was Grim in all of this, he should have come here a long time ago and transformed me back into Captain Spring Green where I can show those HYDRA guys who's boss" said Billy.

"You mean annoy them and give them treats?" asked Mandy.

"Hey, don't make fun of Captain Spring Green like that" continued Billy.

Grim indeed soon came out of a portal and noticed the carnage was over.

"Ah, I wanted to see more people get beaten up, I was too busy watching that marathon back at home" continued Grim.

"Grim, where the heck were you, I wanted you to change me into Captain Spring Green and show off these villains and heroes" said Billy.

"Fine" sighed Grim as he took out his scythe and changed Billy into Captain Spring Green instantly, "there you go, now leave me alone and let me get back to me marathon."

Wolverine was indeed about to know someone more annoying than Deadpool, a certain Captain Spring Green who began to squek his way toward him.

"What is that annoying sound?" asked Wolverine.

"Hey, it's not from me" continued Deadpool which everyone looked at him, "well it's not."

"Hi fellow superheroes" said Billy.

"Wade, I think you're no longer the most annoying one among us anymore" said Wolverine.

"Yea, you got dissed by me on that" laughed Billy.

While Billy was annoying everyone with his powers, both Chris and Chef were still hiking up the mountain and were getting quite tired doing it.

"Man, now I see how the rest of the Total Drama contestants feel when we put them through this" sighed Chris as he reached a point on the mountain to rest.

"Hmm, I can tell from my military training that we could be so close" continued Chef.

"How close could you mean by that?" asked Chris.

Suddenly a bunch of ninjas popped up pointing their weapons at both of them.

"Intruders, you shall come with us to our leader" said one of the ninjas.

"Yea, will your military training get us out of this one?" asked Chris in a sarcastic mood to Chef.

As both of them were taken, they were taken to a secluded village and to the main building of the village where a certain YooYee was there.

"I have forseen your arrival, because I know who both of you are" continued YooYee.

"And who the heck are you?" asked Chris.

"I'm YooYee, Vlad Master's client and I detest that Sheen for being on your reality series" continued YooYee.

"You detest Sheen and might I question why?" asked Chris.

"He was selected as the Chosen One of my former village" said YooYee who showed the display of what Sheen could do with his leg.

"Really, you're upset because he could do that, why not come on my show for this season if you can get us to Latveria, we kind of ran out of fuel for our plane" continued Chris.

"Excellent idea, but first I must ponder about this" continued YooYee who began his rants.

"Vlad didn't tell us about this part" whispered Chef to Chris.


	3. 500 Million Dollar Heist

Chapter 3: 500 Million Dollar Heist

Professor Calamitous felt victorious over the two-tailed fox.

"Ha, we outfoxed the fox, ha, I made a funny!" laughed Professor Calamitous.

"Ha, ha, let's head back to the mothership" continued Beautiful Gorgeious.

For HYDRA, its main mothership was indeed awaiting the arrival of the two villains in question, Viper had already done her work back in Austraia and was awaiting the stealth jet to land in the hangar.

"So, you managed to get the prize money?" asked Viper.

"Piece of cake, like taking 500 million candies from a baby" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous as she tossed Viper the suitcase.

Viper opened it just to make sure the money was inside.

"Just making sure that fox didn't trick us" continued Viper.

Viper opened it which the other villains that were there gazed upon the money.

"So much money, I've never seen such money before in my entire life!" cried Lyric.

"Oh please that's chump change compared to what I am worth" laughed Dr. Eggman, "after all how do you think I build my robots?"

"I could buy so many tacos and chimichangas with that money!" laughed Robotic Headpool as he hovered over.

"Well none of you are going to get it" said Mr. Sinister as he came into the scene,, "that's because Dr. Doom has given specific orders not to spend any of the money."

"Which means Dr. Doom will just add more money to the pile for the upcoming season" added Professor Claamitous.

"Exactly" continued Viper, "which is why were were instructed to keep the money in our grasp."

For the villains they thought they had their entire mothership for HYDRA secure, if it were not for a certain female version of the Merc with the Mouth being Lady Deadpool who was sneaking onboard the mothership at night. She was hoping to get the money herself before the season would ever start.

"So glad I found the mothership, this must be where the loot is" laughed Lady Deadpool as she was carving an entrance into the ship itself while on top of its roof.

Lady Deadpool snuck inside undetected by the guards, for Bob he was trusted with guarding the safe that held the money which likely wasn't a smart choice by HYDRA.

"So boring, nothing is ever going to happen, I wish I could hang around with Robotic Headpool" sighed Bob.

Bob was getting tired as he was on the nightshift of guarding the safe with the 500 million dollars, it was the perfect ruse for Lady Deadpool to sneak right on by. Bob began to soon doze right off which Lady Deadpool then hacked into the safe's own code and retrieved the money.

"Bob!" roared the Lizard as he realized the safe was open, "You idiot, you allowed someone to walk with the money!"

"Ha, the money it's gone!" cried Bob.

"That two-tailed fox couldn't have broken in, we ditched him all the way back at his home island" continued the Lizard.

"But who would steal the money?" asked Bob.

The Lizard along with Lyric headed toward the cameras and noticed it was Lady Deadpool who had entered the mothership.

"Blast, she'll ruin the entire plan!" cried the Lizard as he then pressed the alarm.

The alarm rang throughout the mothership as the soldiers of HYDRA geared up to search for Lady Deadpool who had taken the money for herself. For Sonic and Tails, they along with Sticks were trying to get their act together in finding where Beautiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous took their money. Tails was running a diagram of the map of the possibilities where they could have gone.

"My hunce tells me they were working with HYDRA to steal my money" continued Tails as he mapped out where their stealth jet could have gone, "I speculate some sort of a HYDRA mothership or something was or currently is in the area."

"Well what are we waiting for let's beat up those bad guys!" roared Sticks.

As the trio headed off in the Tornado, back at YooYee's lair, both Chris and Chef were getting tired of his rants which Chris' cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call" said Chris as he was going to talk to Vlad Masters.

"Ah, Chris, glad you could find YooYee, his guards told me you were in" laughed Vlad.

"Uh, listen Vlad how do we make him stop with his rants?" asked Chris.

"Suck up to him" replied Vlad as he gave a sinister smile.

As Vlad hung up, he turned toward Blaineley who was his guest.

"Sorry that I had to disrupt our meeting like that" continued Vlad.

"Oh please, that's no problem anything to humiluate Chris McClean" laughed Blaineley, "now that part of me being a co-host for the show again?"

"It's a done deal" laughed Vlad, "I've talked with the producers already and they've stated they'll be quite generous to let you back on."

While Blaineley succeeded in making her deal with Vlad, poor Chris and Chef had to suck up to YooYee who then stopped his rants.

"Please oh Great One, lead us to Latveria" said Chris as he bowed down.

"Yea, what he said" added Chef.

"Fine, you've done your groveling" laughed YooYee.

YooYee's guards had brought in the plane that Chef and Chris came on.

"Wow, how did you get our plane up the mountain?" asked Chris.

"Helicopter" replied YooYee.

While YooYee's guards were refueling the plane, for Lady Deadpool she had to find a way to escape the HYDRA soldiers, as she turned run way she bumped into Dr. Eggman and Mr. Sinister.

"So, this is the intruder that's been trying to steal the money?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"Bah, it's another Deadpool, I despise him so much" continued Mr. Sinister.

Mr. Sinister ended up taking out his blaster along with Dr. Eggman and began to fire at Lady Deadpool who was able to dodge the attacks. She then literally disarmed both of them and raced toward the hangar.

"Darn, my hand hurts!" cried Dr. Eggman.

"Oh please stop the whining" continued Mr. Sinister.

Lady Deadpool decided to go in the very stealth jet that both Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous came right on in.

"Ha, time to steal this jet!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"Hey, that's money for my chimichangas and tacos!" roared Robotic Headpool who had hovered over her.

"Beat it scrap heap!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

Lady Deadpool then fired a missile from the stealth jet opening up the hangar.

"Security breach!" cried Professor Calamitous.

Lady Deadpool indeed was about to take off, for Sonic, Tails and Sticks they were heading straight toward the mothership.

"Ha, knew there was something strange in the air" said Tails.

"Looks like there is a hole in the hangar!" cried Sticks.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Sonic.

For Lady Deadpool she ended up turning on the engines of the stealth jet and started to head off.

"Hey it's the same jet those two villains came on!" cried Tails.

"Forget the mothership and get the jet!" roared Sticks.

However the trio didn't realize they were really chasing Lady Deadpool, for th eothers onboard the mothership Viper was assessing the damage done by Lady Deadpool.

"Bah, she did a lot of damage!" cried Viper.

"We're going to have to find a way to explain this to Dr. Doom" said the Lizard.

"Explain what?!" cried a familiar voice throughout the mothership, "I know of your little failure!"

"That doesn't sound good" said Dr. Eggman.

"Listen!" roared Dr. Doom, "Let Lady Deadpool think she's ahead of us!"

"But your orders?" asked Mr. Sinister.

"Have changed!" laughed Dr. Doom.

For the others back in Australia, SHIELD was providing transportation for those who want to go to the next season onboard their ships to Latveria.

"Me first, me first!" roared Zak Monday who pushed the others aside.

"Kind of pushy are we?" asked Reed Richards.

As for the rest those willing to go onto the next season were already heading off to Latveria.


	4. Enter Lady Deadpool

Chapter 4: Enter Lady Deadpool

Lady Deadpool had indeed escaped from the HYDRA mothership, she had the suitcase filled with 500 million dollars. Tails, Sonic and Sticks noticed the stealth fighter jet leaving through a hole in the hangar of the HYDRA mothership.

"After it!" roared Sticks.

As the Tornado got closer, Sticks and Sonic both leaped onto the fighter jet.

"Okay old man?!" cried Sonic as he noticed it wasn't Professor Calamitous, but really Lady Deadpool.

"Get off my jet!" roared Lady Deadpool.

"What are you doing with Tails money, are you working for the government?!" roared Sticks.

"Ha, not likely!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

Lady Deadpool then began doing some manuevers with the jet in order to get the two off. They were doing their best to hang on for their dear lives. For the HYDRA mothership, they were monitoring the situation inside. Mr. Sinister hated the idea of sitting back to watch it.

"If that money falls into the ocean it's not going to be any of our fault" said Mr. Sinister.

"Don't you count on Dr. Doom blaming us" said Viper, "he has a thing for not blaming himself."

"Sadly you might be right on that" added Mr. Sinister.

"Wow, look at that Lady Deadpool go" laughed Lyric as he noticed her was trying to get rid of Sonic and Sticks.

Lady Deadpool just couldn't get rid of them, so she decided to put the stealth fighter jet on autopilot. The hatch ended up opening.

"Are you insane?!" cried Sonic as no one was flying the jet.

"If I want the money!" laughed Lady Deadpool as she took out her swords.

Both did their best in dodging her swords that were coming at them. Sticks was able to go right under in between Lady Deadpool's legs and managed to kick her from behind. Lady Deadpool was knocked by Sticks almost toward the edge of the plane, yet she was able to hang on and leap right back up.

"Nice try, but not good enough" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"Hey there's the suitcase" said Sonic as he glared at it still sitting in the seat.

"You get the suitcase, I'll go after her" said Sticks.

Sticks charged at Lady Deadpool, yet she wasn't about to let the blue hedgehog take the suitcase. She tossed some grenades at Sonic who was able to dodge them and Sonic was able to take the suitcase.

"Tails, coming onboard!" laughed Sonic.

Sonic ended up leaping onboard the Tornado with the suitcase, the blue hedgehog opened it up just to make sure the money was there.

"Just making sure no one touched it" said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic" said Tails.

Lady Deadpool and Sticks kept on fighting for the HYDRA mothership, jet fighters were being scrambled to send out since Sonic had grabbed the money. It was time for Sticks to leave as she ended up leaping onto the Tornado.

"I say we make a pit stop in Switzerland, they have a great way in hiding this amount of money" said Tails.

"Better build that special safe there" continued Sonic, "then no one else would want to steal it."

"Okay, pit stop in Switzerland before we head for Latveria!" laughed Tails.

"Darn, I was so close!" cried Lady Deadpool.

But soon Lady Deadpool was surrounded and had to give up, a few moments later she was brought in to be interrogated by Mr. Sinister and Viper.

"Bah, how would someone like this penetrate our security?" asked Mr. Sinister.

"I want to know is who put Bob in charge of guarding the money?" added Viper.

For someone who did instruct Bob to do so, the Lizard couldn't believe how stupid he was to have done such a thing.

"Bah, you!" roared the Lizard to Bob, "You slept on the job, you had one job, one job!"

"But I was tired" replied Bob.

"I don't care!" roared the Lizard, "Listen, I have my own intentions for the money which is why I placed you there, but never expected Lady Deadpool to come find it first."

"Uh, okay" said Bob as he ignored the Lizard's own alteral motives.

Lady Deadpool was indeed annoying the guards as she was humming an annoying tune.

"She's going to crack me!" cried one of the guards.

"Same here!" added the second guard.

Soon Mr. Sinister and Viper arrived.

"You two can go on your break, I see Lady Deadpool has tormented you both enough" replied Mr. Sinister.

Mr. Sinister and Viper both stepped into Lady Deadpool's cell.

"Alright, first question how on Earth did you find us?" asked Mr. Sinister.

"That was easy, I hacked into the computer database of Mann Co in Australia to find out who attacked them" continued Lady Deadpool, "figured you guys had something to do about it."

"Interesting, just what are your intentions for using the money?" asked Viper.

"Are you kidding just what my male coutnerpart would do, buy tacos and chimichangas!" laughed Lady Deadpool, "He tried to win it last season but the fox boy managed to beat him."

"Uh, okay" said Mr. Sinister, "how would you want if you worked for us instead?"

"I don't know, does that mean I can have all the chimichangas and tacos that I ever want?" asked Lady Deadpool.

"Fine" replied Viper.

"Yea, I knew you guys would hire me!" laughed Lady Deadpool.

"Uh, it's going to be a long trip to Latveria" sighed Mr. Sinister.

For Chris and Chef, YooYee had given them fuel, and there was an extra seat for him to join them on the plane.

"Buckle up" said Chef.

YooYee took the third seat in the plane, as the plane took off, they were heading off to Latveria.

"About time!" laughed Chris, "I sure hope we do make it."

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure we all make it" added YooYee, "you just need to keep your promise to me."

"Yea, I will" added Chris.

As the trio headed off, they noticed the Tornado was heading in their area.

"Hey, it's Tails, I wonder if he's going to beat us to Latveria!" laughed Chris.

"Excuse me champion" said YooYee, "we must know if you're heading in our direction."

"Uh, let me answer this, we kind of ran into some issues with HYDRA, and we're making a pit stop in Switzerland to help hid Tails' money" added Sonic.

"Lady Deadpool tried to steal the money" added Sticks.

"Really" said Chris "well whatever works for you."

As the Tornado headed off for Switzerland first, it took another few hours for Tails to land the Tornado in Switzerland. For Chris, Chef and YooYee they were getting quite tired wondering when they'll get to Latveria.

"Are we there yet?" asked Chris.

"No!" roared Chef, "I already told you no the first few times!"

"That fox must have accurate direction skills" said YooYee, "he could figure out where Switzerland is located and Latveria at the same time! Unlike someone here."

"Hey, I'm doing my best!" roared Chef.

"Not like we're going to hit something big" laughed Chris.

But Chris had to open his mouth, as soon as the fog cleared, a large HYDRA mothership showed up.

"Man, that's one huge aircraft!" laughed Chris.

"Darn, I cannot move the controls!" cried Chef.

Back onboard the mothership, Mr. Sinister was hoping to catch Tails before he headed off to Latveria first, thinking the plane was the Tornado, the mothership had the tracker beams on.

"Not good, not good, I sure hope they're affiliated with Dr. Doom are we're toast!" cried Chris.

For the trio they dreaded the HYDRA mothership as they were going to face whoever was inside.


	5. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 5: Mistaken Identity

Chris, Chef and YooYee were sadly taken into the HYDRA mothership, Chef wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"They better be affiliated with Dr. Doom or I am going to put up a fight with them" said Chef.

"I too will be honored to fight with you" added YooYee.

But as the plane landed in the hangar, Viper and the HYDRA soldiers were gearing up no telling what sort of surprises were waiting.

"Okay, fox boy, you along with the blue hedgehog and the badger have the count of ten to get out, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE-" said Viper as she was about to say the last number, Chris popped out of the plane along with Chef and YooYee with their hands up.

"Alright, alright we surrender!" cried Chris.

"Wait a second, that's not the same plane!" cried Mr. Sinister, "You idiots pulled in the wrong plane!"

"Say, I know who that guy is" laughed Chris.

"Ah ha, so do I, Vlad Masters mentioned about Mr. Sinister" added YooYee.

"Wait a second, you are Mr. Chris McLean are you?" asked Mr. Sinister.

"The one and only" added Chris.

"I have heard so much about you and your reality show series" said Mr. Sinister as he bowed before him, "it would be a pleasure of us getting you to Latveria for the next upcoming season."

"Sweet, for a minute there, I thought you guys were going to blast me into bits" laughed Chris.

"We were trying to acquire the 500 million dollars for the season" added Mr. Sinister.

"Uh, I thought Dr. Doom told us he already had his money stored for the prize this season" said Chris.

"Miscommunication" said Chef.

"Ah, MISTER CHRIS MCCLEAN!" laughed Dr. Doom's voice throughout the mothership, "I am so proud to have HYDRA run into you!"

"What's this hear I say about Tails' money being taken by them?" asked Chris.

"I was given them a task so Bob wouldn't ruin the preparations of the next season" continued Dr. Doom, "wild goose chase, knowing Sonic's abilities in outwhitting these villains."

"You mean we really don't need to get the money after all?!" cried Lady Deadpool who was rather disappointed.

"Bah, this blows!" cried Robotic Headpool.

"Relax, we can not worry a thing, because we're all heading to Latveria" laughed Mr. Sinister.

As the HYDRA mothership set its destination for Latveria, meanwhile in a pit stop at Switzerland, Tails had come in contact with the Chaotix whom were in the region.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Tails to Vector.

"Hey, Julie-Su wanted to take a vacation in Europe" added Vector.

"I really wanted to go somewhere else" added Espio.

"I'm trying to store my money from last season in a safe location" said Tails.

"Yea, HYDRA was chasing us" added Sticks.

"Really" said Julie-Su.

"Well, we can provide you enough time to make sure you build your safe" said Charmy.

Tails indeed took his time to build that safe, meanwhile on board the HYDRA mothership, there were no hard feelings from the HYDRA soldiers for almost blowing up Chris McClean into pieces.

"Hey, relax, it happens almost with every season" laughed Chris.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe this but I am meeting with Mr. McClean!" cried Bob.

"So how are we going with heading off to Latveria?" asked Chris to Dr. Eggman.

"Mr. Sinister claims it'd take another few hours to get there" continued Dr. Eggman, "we might pass over Dr. Doom's rivals in Symkaria."

"Should we be concern about them if they attack us, I mean we are in a HYDRA mothership" added Chris.

"Well, I hope not" said Dr. Eggman, "besides we have Lady Deadpool on our side."

As a few hours passed, the HYDRA mothership was right over Symkaria.

"So far so good" said Mr. Sinister as he was monitoring the situation.

"Hmm, maybe they don't see us as a threat" said Viper.

But Viper had to open her big mouth, as there were a few squardren of fighter jets that began coming toward the HYDRA mothership.

"Uh, what are those blinking lights coming toward us?" asked Chris.

"Get back to your lounge, we'll handle things" said Mr. Sinister.

"Okay, okay" said Chris.

Yet the fighters from Symkaria were ready to target the HYDRA mothership.

"The aircraft isn't responding to us" said one of the pilot's.

"Fire upon it" said the Silver Sable as she was on the ground.

"Just follow the orders" said another pilot.


	6. Hostage Situation

Chapter 6: Hostage Situation

It was quite a problematic issue for those onboard the HYDRA mothership as they were flying right over the country of Symkaria, home of Silver Sable and her team. Chris was wondering what was going on as he could hear jet fighters attack the HYDRA mothership.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?!" cried Chris, "I'm too young to die!"

"Uh, there seems to be hostile forces in the country of Symkaria, we were almost to Latveria when they attacked us" continued Mr. Sinister.

"Oh that's just so lovely, if we crash land in this stupid country, we're never going to be able to do the next season!" cried Chris.

"Don't worry Mr. McClean, we'll handle the defense system of the mothership, you just sit and relax" continued Viper.

Poor Chris was having a mental breakdown, yet he wasn't going to be the only one to have a mental breakdown, Tails who was in Switzerland trying to build his ultimate safe for his money was running into some trouble. As he along with members of the Chaotix were gathering parts for themselves for the super safe that Tails needed to create, they ran into some carny folk in Switzerland. A certain Spud Cooper and his father Mr. Cooper were traveling with a European circus.

"Man am I beat, I say we relax at that circus over there" said Vector.

"I never knew they had amusement parks in Europe" said Sticks.

"Sure they do Sticks" said Sonic.

As they headed toward the amusement park, they first met up with Mr. Cooper who was at the entrance.

"Hey I think I know who this blue fella is" said Mr. Cooper, "you're Sonic right?"

"You speak English here?" asked Tails.

"Of course we do, a European circus came to hire me and Spud from Springfield and we decided to go on a foreign tour" said Mr. Cooper, "wait a second, you're the two-tailed fox who won last season's 500 million dollars right?"

"Yes" replied Tails.

"I'm not so sure you should have that sort of money around" whispered Mighty to Tails, "I somehow don't trust these folks."

"Ah come on, let's just relax and have some fun" said Sonic.

"But some of their foods in general are so fattie" said Julie-Su.

"We got chilidogs" laughed Mr. Cooder.

"Hey, I say we stay, we can get to Latveria later" said Sonic.

Sonic and the others ended up staying at the European circus, unaware of Mr. Cooder's plans, he and his son Spud were observing Tails and the others on the amusement park's various rides.

"Son, I got yourself a task for you to do" said Mr. Cooder, "I am sure Dr. Doom himself would be very impressed if we nabbed that 500 million dollar suitcase from the two-tailed fox."

"Heck, we'd be millionaires by default" said Spud.

"Yes, that's true, but I am aiming for more than 500 million" continued Mr. Cooder, "we take the money to Latveria ourselves."

"But how are we going to get there?" asked Spud.

"Heck, I know a few flying lessons" laughed Mr. Cooder, "I got a plane all prepared, I will be ready within an hour, you just find the suitcase with the money and take it."

As Spud headed off to go search for the suitcase while the others were having fun in the amusement park, meanwhile over Symkaria, a helicopter from the airforce was arriving preparing to send in Sandman, Rocket Racer, Prowler, Paladin and the Silver Sable herself onto the HYDRA mothership.

"You sure about this?" asked Sandman to Silver Sable.

"Nothing like taking down some terrorists" replied Silver Sable.

She and her team leaped onto the HYDRA mothership, where the Paladin began to set some charges that exploded providing an entrance into the mothership. Silver Sable led the way into the mothership, yet for poor old Chris he could hear the explosion happening.

"What was that?!" cried Chris was he was becoming more and more paranoid "I just heard an explosion!"

"Hey, relax Mr. McClean, they'll handle everything" said Dr. Eggman, "you just need some rest."

"Yea, what he said" added Chef.

"But I think someone broke into the mothership" said Chris.

Chef ended up coming toward Chris and gave him a few slaps to the face.

"Now stay here and be nice and easy" said Chef.

However, fighting could be heard within the mothership itself as HYDRA soldiers were dropping like flies as the Silver Sable was leading her team right toward where Chris was located. The door ended up busting right down right on poor Dr. Eggman.

"Take these two!" ordered Silver Sable.

"What me, and him?!" cried Chris as he was panicing.

"Hey maybe she might be a better host than Dr. Doom" said Chef to Chris.

"Then why attack the ship that I am on?!" cried Chris.

But as Silver Sable was going to leave with both Chris and Chef, Beautiful Gorgeous along with Professor Calamitous, YooYee and Lady Deadpool arrived on the scene.

"Drop him!" ordered Beautiful Gorgeous.

"So, Dr. Doom is going to host the next season of his reality series, I say he must pay up the ransom fee if he wants to continue it" said Silver Sable.

"Please do it" continued Chris, "I am too young to die."

Back in Latveria, Dr. Doom was well aware of the hostage situation on board the HYDRA mothership as he was busy with the negociations with Mr. Sinister and Viper.

"You both know I am very displeased with you two" asid Dr. Doom to both Viper and Mr. Sinister.

"How are we going to be able to pay the ransom fee, they're asking for last season's money!" roared Mr. Sinister.

"I know" added Viper, "they're holding Chris and Chef hostage."

"I got two carnies in Switzerland on the case, they should be bringing the money to Latveria shortly, the exchange will happen on the borders of the two countries" continued Dr. Doom.

"Paying terrorists, what have we become?!" cried Mr. Sinister.

"It's called smart business thinking" continued Dr. Doom, "use it."

Indeed in Switzerland, Spud had found the suitcase with the money, he was about to head off when Tails felt something was wrong that troubled him as the others were still having fun in the amusement park.

"Sonic, we have to find those two carnies, I think they're after my money" said Tails.

"Duh, I've been trying to tell that to everyone else here" said Mighty.

As Sonic and the others were scrambling to find Mr. Cooder and Spud, Mr. Cooder had a plane all prepared in another tent as he was awaiting his son to return.


	7. Tails' Upper Hand

Chapter 7: Tails' Upper Hand

Tails knew something was up as Spud Cooder had taken the suitcase, Mighty was indeed right about the two carnies taking advantage while Sonic and the others were supposed to have fun.

"Hey, what's that sound it sounds like the sound of an engine, oh I wonder I bet it's those two carnies taking TAILS MONEY!" roared Mighty to the others.

Mighty indeed got the others up and aware, Espio along with Vector headed for the tent where Mr. Cooder was preparing the plane. Spud had arrived just in the nick of time.

"Sorry to leave you all hanging here" laughed Mr. Cooder, "but Dr. Doom is going to make us millionaires!"

"See ya suckers!" laughed Spud.

"They're taking off!" cried Vector, "We have to beat them to Latveria!"

The others dashed around, Tails, Sticks and Sonic took the Tornado, while the Chaotix had their own planes ready. It was going to be indeed quite a race to Latveria, for poor Chris, he was still being held hostage by the Silver Sable and her team.

"You guys want an autograph?" asked Chris.

"Not falling for it" replied the Silver Sable, "we just want the money."

"I can make a mean meal for you all" said Chef to which no one decided to pay attention to him, "fine, you're all going to miss out on it."

Dr. Doom was rather impatient with the ongoing hostage situation, Geoff was already setting up for the aftermath and was wondering what was taking so long for Dr. Doom and the others.

"Yo Doom" said Geoff on the phone, "what's taking Chris so long to come here, I've never setup an Aftermath so quickly before he sets up the first challenge."

"We got ourselves a hostage situation in the neighboring country, apparently the Silver Sable wants the money from last season as the ransom fee" continued Dr. Doom.

"You mean Chris is being held hostage?!" cried Geoff.

"Yes, unfortunately, don't worry, we got the best of the best on duty" continued Dr. Doom.

The scene unfortunately turned to Bob who was going to have a turn in negociating with Silver Sable and her team.

"Oh, let me try it, I bet they'd all like me" said Bob.

"Uh, go right on ahead" said Beautiful Gorgeous, "they're all yours."

Bob ends up stepping inside the private chambers where Chris is being held hostage along with Chef. As the door closed behind him the others listened in on what Bob had to say.

"Now listen you, you better let Chris and Chef go or-" said Bob who was cut off when he was being beaten up by the Silver Sable's team.

The door ended opening up where Bob was tossed out beaten up pretty good.

"You know they hate HYDRA do you?" asked Professor Calamitous to Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Better him than us" laughed Beautiful Gorgeous.

"What was that?" asked the Silver Sable to Beautiful Gorgeous, "You better not send in any more HYDRA soldiers to negociate terms with us."

Poor Chris was anxiously waiting to get out, soon his cellphone rang and instead the Silver Sable picked it up.

"This better be not a joke like how you sent in that idiot HYDRA soldier" said the Silver Sable to Dr. Doom.

"Oh boy, someone was playing a joke here, well I got good news for you, your ransom fee is on its way, they acquired it from Tails in Switzerland, they should arrive within a few hours" continued Dr. Doom.

"Very good, we'll meet you on the borders of Latveria with Chris and Chef, but we want to see the money first" continued the Silver Sable.

"Agreed" continued Dr. Doom.

Indeed, the Cooders were on their way to Latveria, yet they were being followed by Tails and the Chaotix on their planes.

"We got ourselves a situation" said Mr. Cooder as he was using the radio to Dr. Doom, "there seems to be some enemy planes following us."

"Don't worry, you'll be escorted by my military jets" continued Dr. Doom.

Suddenly jets from Latverian airspace came in and began to escort the Cooders.

"What are we going to do now Sonic?!" cried Tails.

"Hmm, I think I got myself a plan, but we're going to have to land first and meet up with Shadow" continued Sonic.

As the Chaotix, Sonic, Tails and Sticks arrived, they received a warm welcome by everyone.

"Don't welcome us so warmly just yet, we got to get to the Latverian border" said Sonic.

"So what's your plan on getting Tails' money back?" asked Shadow.

"I am going to need a chaos emerald" continued Sonic, "that chaos control trick will come in handy."

"Glad I always carry a spare" said Shadow as he gave one to Sonic.

"They're using my money as a ransom fee?!" cried Tails who found out from Deadpool.

"Hey I'm not lying about this one" continued Deadpool, "that's what Dr. Doom is doing so he can get Chris and Chef out of the clutches of the Wild Pack."

"So that's what this is all about" said Sonic, "I say we give them my own style of surprise."

Indeed, both Dr. Doom and the Silver Sable were ready to exchange the hostages for the ransom fee. Dr. Doom opened up the suitcase as Mr. Cooder gave it to him.

"Yep, every last dollar is still here" said Dr. Doom.

"Hey, we did pretty good back there" laughed Mr. Cooder.

"Sure you did and you reserved yourselves places for the next season" continued Dr. Doom.

"Fine with us, we can get more than 500 million" laughed Spud.

A few hours later, Dr. Doom and the Silver Sable found themselves on the borders of Latveria and Symkaria. Poor Chris and Chef were still in handcuffs.

"First we can to see the suitcase with the money" continued Silver Sable.

Dr. Doom carefully opens the suitcase revealing the money.

"All 500 million of them still there" continued Dr. Doom as he showed them.

"Good" said the Silver Sable which she then signaled Prowler and Rocket Racer to release both Chris and Chef which they quickly ran off to Latveria.

"About time!" cried Chris as he hopped right over with Chef to Dr. Doom.

"Now my part" said Dr. Doom.

Dr. Doom was about to toss the suitcase when suddenly a green flash out of nowhere came and took the money.

"What?!" cried Dr. Doom as he realized it was missing.

"This better be not a joke Doom" said the Silver Sable as she and her Wild Pack members pulled out their weapons.

"But I didn't!" cried Dr. Doom.

"No, I did" laughed Sonic as he stuck out his tongue at them, "this money belongs to Tails!"

"Shoot the hedgehog!" cried the Silver Sable.

"Oh that will never work" sighed Dr. Eggman.

As members of the Wild Pack began to pack heat against the blue hedgehog, Sonic began to use the chaos control and ended up smacking each one of the members of the Wild Pack down. Even Sandman was having an issue fighting Sonic.

"Can't catch me!" laughed Sonic.

Sonic dodged the various bullets also coming from the Symkarian forces.

"Have your side stop him!" roared the Silver Sable to Dr. Doom.

"Hey, I did my end of the bargain" laughed Dr. Doom as he was enjoying watching Sonic beat the Symkarian forces.

Dr. Doom was rather impressed with Sonic's display as the blue hedgehog used the chaos control power from the chaos emerald to cross back into Latveria.

"Ha, let's see them coming over here and take it!" laughed Sonic.

"I must say I was very impressed" said Dr. Doom, "I have decided to let Tails keep the money that he earned from last season, since obviously he has friends that care about it. Don't worry, we'll put the money in Tails' bank account."

"Dang, you really showed them" laughed Mr. Cooder to Sonic, "sorry about us stealing the money."

"Heck, but this time you can do it honestly by going into the next season" said Sonic.

"And that's a green light for the next season" added Dr. Doom.

"About time" laughed Chris.

Indeed that left poor Silver Sable fuming mad as the blue hedgehog for taking the ransom fee away.


End file.
